


daddy not home

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teodor Claudius Talan Stilinski-Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Separation Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night apart and nobody's happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy not home

His dad kept explaining, he was sorry but Stiles would not be allowed to help get the camel out of their backyard because Stiles wasn’t a deputy…

It only made sense. 

_Didn’t it?_

Stiles opened his eyes. By the dim glow of the night-light from Teo’s room Stiles could see a shadowy figure.

Someone very short was standing there, looking him right in the face probably.

“Tay,” Stiles said, voice graveled with sleep. He reached over, felt soft hair, a small warm ear, a narrow shoulder. “What…”

“Daddy’s nah home.” It was a statement of fact not an alert, just a sad truth.

With a deep inhale Stiles rolled to his back, speaking though still more asleep than awake. “We talked t’ daddy. Before you wen’ ta bed. Daddy’s away.”

Stiles was already folding back the bedcovers. Teo needed no further invite, clambering over Stiles’s thighs—fortunately without little elbows or knees introducing themselves to Stiles’s more tender parts located in the vicinity. He burrowed against his papa’s side and snuggled close.

“Why?” Teo asked plaintively.

Stiles sighed, explaining again, with eyes still closed, his arm round his son, “Daddy’s helpin’ a man build a building. Too far ‘way to come home t’night. Be home b’fore supper t’day like he told ya.”

“’Want daddy.”

“I want daddy, too.”

Teo snuggled closer.

“If you sleep maybe y’ won’ miss him so much.”

Stiles felt the little head slowly shaking in disagreement. He shifted to his side to more completely enfold the boy.

This time “’Want daddy,” ended in a whimper.

Stiles could only imagine what the pack-bond felt like, if his husband’s absence for just a single night had _him_ ready to weep too with his kid. Derek was not pack alpha; Talia ruled there. But he was Teo’s daddy-alpha, and had never been this far from him this long.

“It’s OK, Tay. ‘S just t’night.”

Stiles felt warm wetness through his t-shirt.

He blew out a breath. “Derek, hope you’re feelin’ this,” he mumbled.

 

Stiles was jolted awake by two hands—two little hands—whacking his chest.

There was light behind the curtains.

“Daddy’s home, Daddy’s home!” Teo was gleefully announcing—and still whacking his papa.

Parenthood had trained Stiles to spring into action soon as his eyes opened—but not like this.

“Tay, _no_. Not till late—”

“Daddy’s home _now_!”

A knee in Stiles’s stomach, as Teo scrambled over him and off the bed, completed the wake-up call. If he’d been at all capable he’d have been grateful it hadn’t landed on his bladder.

Stiles forced himself upright on the bedside.

“Teodor, _wait_!” 

Then he heard a car’s engine, in the driveway. Now all Stiles could visualize was his toddler werewolf hurdling over the gate at the top of the stairs.

“ _Tay_!”

But Teo was only standing there rattling the gate when Stiles reached him. He looked up at his papa with soulful, expectant eyes.

“Please don’t tear it down, Teo.”

“Bu’ daddy’s home.”

At that same moment the front door opened. In seconds Derek stood at the foot of the steps, bounding up. His teeth through his smile looked radiant.

“ _Daa-dee_!” Teo shrieked joyously, stomping where he stood.

Stiles managed to get the gate out of the way with less than a fraction of a second to spare before Derek hurdled it himself. Derek scooped up Teo in one arm and pulled Stiles close with the other.

Teo’s arms and legs wrapped snuggly around his daddy. He pressed his face into Derek’s neck and kept it there. Derek and Stiles shared kisses and nuzzled their faces together.

“Can we move this reunion away from the stairs, please?” Stiles suggested.

Derek headed to their bedroom. Stiles excused himself to pee. “I’ll be right back.”

Seated on the bedside, Derek continued rubbing one hand up and down his little son’s back while his other arm secured him close. Teo had not moved; his clasp around Derek felt like that of certain sea creatures that don’t let go once they take hold. They only squeeze tighter.

“Teo… Teo,” Derek was still beaming. “Look at Daddy.”

Lifting his head revealed only Teo’s damp eyes over his uncertain smile.

“Hi, Daddy,” he said with a soft shaky voice.

“Hey, pup,” Derek drawled, with a big kiss on Teo’s cheek.

“Don’ go ‘way no more, Daddy. Don’ he’p the man make his house.”

Stiles was back in time to hear that and stifle a snicker.

Derek looked at Stiles with a shrug and a questioning look.

“I told Teo you were away because you were helping someone build something.”

“ _No_ ,” Teo said vehemently, face back in Derek’s neck.

“But I _did_ help him, Tay—that’s your daddy’s job—but now we’re all done.”

“I dunno, kinda looks like you bailed on the guy." Stiles said through his teeth. "Didn’t expect you till later.”

Derek’s arm had returned round Stiles when he’d sat down but now his expression altered to one of mild disdain.”This _as_ —uh— _gentleman_. We were finished _yesterday_. I’d given him all the specs, told him what he’d need, even where he could get the best materials for less. He wants to talk it over over dinner. Then he says he wants to meet this morning for one last walk through.”

“Umm, was he maybe _interested_ —” Stiles implied but left the _in you_ unspoken.

Derek scoffed. “No. He just can’t make a—” _fucking_ he mouthed, soundlessly—“decision.—So I left before dawn, called him from the road, told him I’d had to leave, family emergency, and I’d be in touch—via phone or some other remote device.”

Stiles’s eyebrows rose.

“It _was_ an emergency. I missed my pack. Badly.” Derek kissed Teo again then kissed Stiles’s mouth.

“Did you have as rough a night as a _certain someone_?” Stiles gestured towards Teo, now with his fingertips in his daddy’s chin scruff.

“I nearly called you at four a.m.,” Derek answered.

“I think that’s when I received my night visitor.”

There was no dislodging Teo from his body-hug, so Derek turned his head, talking into Teo’s hair. “Well, how ‘bout we _all_ have some fun today, Tay?”

Teo was already shaking his head at the very notion of letting go his daddy.

“You, Papa, me, Tay! Together.—We’ll go to the park? Fly the _dragon_ kite!”

Teo remembered the dragon kite, a pretty monster in the sky. His eyes brightened for a second before he shut down that idea too, shaking his head once more, also calling up the weapon he didn’t even realize was a weapon though it rendered both his dads helpless—his pout.

Stiles just giggled. “You’re not dislodging your barnacle anytime soon.”

“Feels more like octopus.”

Squeezing up and down along Derek’s thigh, Stiles put it out there, “ _Papa_ wants some fun, though—just sayin’.”

“Mmm, Daddy too.” Derek glanced at Stiles; after 24 hours of a particular type of sensory deprivation, at last a smoldering look made it through his barricade of parental devotion.

“But…” Stiles advised, “odds are high there’ll be three men in the bed tonight.”

“We’ll find some place,” Derek said. “And some time.”

“ _We always do_ ,” both said simultaneously.

That merited another kiss but this time Stiles leaned in to deliver it to Derek’s lips. Teo all along had been looking on, listening without understanding a word. Soon as his papa’s head was near he reached out to pat it then shifted so that his head rested against both his dads’ and his arms hugged their necks.

The three Stilinski-Hales kept their heads together. Stiles lay his hand on Derek’s which still lay on Teo’s back. No one could have said which of them was the most content.


End file.
